


Nie Rozumiem

by DeanWin67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWin67/pseuds/DeanWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spełnia pragnienie Castiela. Niestety aniołek nie jest w pełni świadomy, czego sobie zażyczył.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie Rozumiem

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki ficzek nie o tym, o czym myślicie ;>

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mam zdjąć spodnie? – zapytał Castiel.

\- Nie gadaj, po prostu to zrób – ponaglał go łowca.

\- Ale Dean! – w jego głosie można było słyszeć zdesperowaną prośbę przerażonego anioła.

\- Rozbieraj się Cas – Dean skrzyżował ręce na swojej nagiej klatce piersiowej i ani mu się śniło ustąpić.

 Wiedząc, że nie ma szans, zrezygnowany anioł rozpiął rozporek i bardzo powoli zsunął z siebie spodnie.

\- Zadowolony? – spytał Deana.

\- Jeszcze koszula, trench i skarpetki.

\- Dean!

\- Koszula, trench i skarpetki!

\- Okej… - Cas zrzucił z siebie płaszcz, zdjął krawat i ściągnął koszulę. Starannie złożył swoje ubranie na jedną kupkę i lekko dygocząc z zimna patrzył na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Nie martw się, zaraz się rozgrzejemy – zapewniał go jego towarzysz.

\- Dean, ja nie chcę… Chcę się ubrać. Proszę…

\- Godzinę temu błagałeś o coś innego!

\- Dean!

\- No chodź już! – Dean złapał go za nadgarstek i trochę agresywnie pociągnął do siebie

- A teraz idziemy – dodał po chwili – I przeżyjesz najlepsze godziny swojego życia.

\- Dean…

 

* * *

 

Dean i Castiel leżeli na kanapie w salonie. Ich włosy były niezdarnie ułożone i jeszcze mokre. W telewizji leciała właśnie jakaś telenowela, w której Cas najwyraźniej od razu się zakochał. Do domu wrócił Sam i rzucił zakupy na stół.

\- Jak było? – zapytał swojego brata.

\- A jak miało być? – odparł Dean – Nie dość, że samo wejście zajęło nam pół godziny, bo skrzydlaty stawiał opór, żeby się rozebrać, to jeszcze cały czas panikował i wyglądał jakby miał zaraz umrzeć i nie wiem, czy ze szczęścia, czy z przerażenia. Następnym razem ty spełniasz jego zachcianki!

Sam zaśmiał się.

\- Bo Dean mi czegoś nie powiedział… - wtrącił się do rozmowy anioł z wyraźnie obrażonym tonem głosu – Nie powiedział, że w aquaparku jest woda!


End file.
